


I'm not right

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [15]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 70s, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Child Murder, Doctors & Physicians, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mike becomes a physcopath, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They think I'm weird around you."</p><p>AU where Mike is a school student and has mental issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: haha bye this made me cry  
This is an AU where Mike is in like third grade and has a friend named Scott. Why everyone thinks he's weird for talking to him you'll find out. <3 takes place in whatever time period you want, but I was thinking a little old timey like the seventies or something.  
Also: I don't know how mental institutions work since I've never been in one before. I apologize if any information is incorrect!//

"Scott, I have to talk to you."  
"What is it Mikey?"  
Mike, hands in his pockets, walked head down to his best friend. He was shameful for having admit this, but his parents were making him do so. It was for the best, anyway. Mike had fought and fought and yelled that, without him, Scott had no friends! He didn't have any family it seemed, it was like he would just disappear and come back at times. People would make fun of Mike and yell at him, sometimes even beating him up and calling him weird and crazy and other names he was sure that weren't nice, not one bit.

"We, um... We can't be friends anymore."

Scott frowned. "W-what?"

"I know I know! In sorry. My mom says that I'm not allowed to have you over anymore, and she doesn't want me talking to you at school. The other kids make fun of me too."

Scott frowned and kicked the dirt on the ground. They were outside, it was recess.

"I thought you said we would get through this together."

"I know! I just can't get grounded from playing outside, okay? We can still be classmates if you want."

"No." He growled and turned around. "You're not allowed to leave me. I won't let you."

Mike frowned and looked over, the kids laughing and staring at him. He looked to the ground. "I love you, you're my best friend. I just... We can't talk anymore."

"We'll see."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

The bell rung through the school. It was the end of the day, and parents had driven to the school to pick up their kids. Mike smiled as he saw his mom, and ran to the cat hurriedly. He loved school, but he liked playing outside with his friends more.

"Hey cutie! How was school today?" She asked, smiling as he got into the backseat.

"Good."

"Did you talk to Scott today?"

He nodded. "He's mad."

She looked back at Mike with a small frown. "Well, you're not going to be talking to him anymore like you promised, right?"

Mike looked at the floor. "I'll try not to. I still don't get why I can't talk to him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"How are you today, little man?"  
"Good."  
The man walked to Mike, a clipboard in hand and scribbling something down in the mound of sheets attached to it.  
He was a doctor. He wore a white over coat and a name tag, which read Doctor Smith. He was old for sure, as he had a large bald spot on his head and gray hair. Mikes mom say in the corner of the room, hand in her lap, and looking up at them.

"You're mom tells me you talked to Scott today."  
"Yeah. He's mad because you guys won't let me talk to him anymore."  
"Well, he's a bad influence on you kiddo," the doctor said with a small smile. "It's better this way. Besides, there's lots of kids your age here that you could be friends with."

"Are you sure Doctor?" Mikes mom tried to whisper. "I mean, aren't they...a little...um...unstable?" 

"Of course. I know a few kids who would get along with him great."

"Why? I already have friends! I have my school friends, neighbor friends and Freddy."

The doctor looked at mikes mom and smiled. "Well, it's good to make other friends too, Mike. I'll be back."

He walked out of the room, and closed the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mike?"  
"Yeah Mom?"  
"I never heard of any of your friends named Freddy."  
"What? You never heard of Freddy Fazbear, Chica Foxy or Bonnie? I draw them all the time."  
"You mean... Those animals? The big bear you always draw?"  
Mike nodded. "Their my best friends though! Don't make me stop talking to them too."

Her eyes widened as he stood up from the seat, and opened the door. "Excuse me, doctor?" Mike heard her say as she walked down the hall. "This isn't just imagination. I think...."  
Her voice faded out as he focused on the figure in the end of the room. His eyes got blurry, but soon focused on him. It was Scott. "Hey," he said, smiling at Mike. "Dude, their going to make you stop talking to Freddy too." "No she's not." "Yeah, she is! She's going to take all you're friends away, she's going to-"

"Mike?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we're going to keep you here for a while. I'm going to transfer his room to one of the upper floors, alright?" He was speaking to Mikes mom who nodded furiously. "Alright Mike, please follow me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"I don't like this room."  
"I know honey."  
"I want to go home."  
"I know."  
"I'm tired."  
"I know, I'm sorry."

Mike frowned and sat on the less-than-uncomfortable bed that he was forced to have in the dull room. The room he had downstairs near the entrance was a nice room, with pictures and paintings across the walls and fluffy little pillows and over all, just a comfortable room. This was bland and dull and dark, it looked like someone had come in and drank the happiness away from it.

"Alright. Miss Schmidt, may I talk to you in the hall for a moment?"

She nodded and walked into the hall. Mike was left on the bed. The door was left open though, so he could still hear their hushed voices.

"....unstable imagination...."  
"schizophrenia!? You can't be serious, he's only in the third grade!"  
"It's a serious mental disease. We have to treat him...."

"I told you their going to take us away." Scott frowned, looking down at the ground. "No, their going to take you away from everyone. You'll never see your friends again." 

Mike growled at him. "No they're not! I'm only staying here for a few days, and then I get to go home."

"You may be able to go home sometimes, but you'll never escape this place. You'll always come back."

"You're lying."

"Fine, see how you fare without me. Call me when you want to get out of this place."

"I won't, ev-"

"Who are you talking to, little man?"

Mike looked over to the doctor who stood in the doorway, his mom behind him, tears in her eyes. "Scott. He was-" 

"Nobody's there."

"He was just right there!" Mike growled, standing up and showing the seat this his former best friend was just in. "He was sitting right here!"

The doctor looked at mikes mom and frowned. "Listen, why don't you just get some rest, okay Mike? And Miss Schmidt, it would do well if you went home soon. You can come see him tomorrow." 

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

"We have a lunchroom here. You don't have to eat in your room."  
"I don't want to see anyone else."  
"Why not? Are you feeling okay?"  
"Mom says the people here are weird. Not my kind of weird. She said to stay away."

The doctor rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come give them a chance. I bet you'll find some friends easily."

Mike looked up from his tray of food and frowned, but nodded.

Smith escorted Mike through the white hallways and down into a corridor, with more rooms and labels and such. However, in the side, there was a cafeteria; one he remembered from his school. This one, however, looked more homey and had rounded tables and couches and board games all around the room. Mike smiled a bit as the doctor gave him a word of encouragement, then left him to the room. There were other kids in there, most either sitting with a group or with a nurse. Mike frowned again and decided to take the table closest to the door to his own, eager to get back to his room and draw. 

"Hey kid."

Mike looked up. He said nothing.

"I said hi."

He heard the screech and sliding of two seats being slid back, and two bodies sat in them. One of the kids had purple hair, a grayish face and wore a black jacket. The other was shorter than him, but had brown hair and an almost evil grin on his face. 

"Hi." Mike frowned at them.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around here."

"I'm new I guess."

"Alright then, new." The kid with the purple hair chuckled.

"It's Mike."

"I'm Vincent, and this is Habit."

The kid named Habit smiled and waved lightly. "How do you feel about blood?"

Mike cringed. "Gross."

Vincent and Habit laughed before Vincent punched Habits arm. "Don't just ask something like that right off the bat! You gotta ease into it, dumbass." 

Mike looked at them confusedly. "You guys are weird," he growled, standing up without his tray and going to the door. Vincent frowned and stood up, running in front of him. "Listen, let's play sometime, okay?"

Mike pushed past him and into the hall way, trying to navigate back to where his room was. He was stopped by a nurse. "Do you know where you are, sweetie?"

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"So, Mr Schmidt. Make any friends at lunch today?"

"Not really."

"I saw you talking to Vincent and Evan. You are not friends yet?"

"What? I wasn't talking to any Evan. But I was talking to Vincent and Habit."

"My apologies, I meant..." He frowned, looking at his papers on the clipboard. "In fact, I would like it if you never talk to them again. If they talk to you, tell one of the nurses, and we'll have you put with any other group." He then looked at his watch and stood up from the chair in his room. "I'll check back later, Mike."

As he left, Mike stared down into the hallway. He swore he could have seen Habit and Vince smiling at him from down at the end...

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Things That Go Bump in The Night

Authors Note: An unexpected turn of events and me, of course, reading this fanfiction over i have decided that i really like this and that the ending that i left it on was shitty because, in all honesty, i just wanted it done. BUT I DECIDED I LIKED IT OKAY ITS KINDA CUTE. XD. Anyway, idk if ill add more chapters after this. Probably not. But whatever, have another chapter. I should probably be working on my 6 chapter Pike [Phone Guy x Mike] fic but eeeeeeh i can do that when im procrastinating at school. Anyway, enjoy~ [Note: HABIT is from EverymanHYBRID and if you like my fanfictions and don't know that by now then...i don't know. You may be skipping my author notes xD] [ANOTHER NOTE DONT SKIP MY AUTHORS NOTES I WORK VERY HARD ON WRITING FANFICS THIS IS THE LEAST YOU COULd dO-]

Chapter Two: Things That Go Bump in The Night

"Alright honey. Sleep tight, ill see you tomorrow okay?" 

The brown haired woman leaned down and gave her son a kiss on the forehead, before shutting off the light in the dull room and leaving with a small frown on her face. Of course, Mike didn't notice; he was too tired to do so. He had been at the hospital's school all day, or what was supposed to be one. It was more like a regular bedroom but bigger, and had school desks and two nurses in the sides of the rooms to help everyone. Some were older kids and some were younger kids but they were all just sitting there, doing their work that they had at the outside school. All the kids got their work sent to them, and there was a teacher in the room to help any of the kids with the different concepts they were supposed to be learning. Mike was set with multiplying and dividing while some of the other kids were on something called polynomials and junk that he wasn't sure was the english language. But none the less, Mike got his work done with little to no distractions. There was one kid in class who caught his eye, as he twitched uncontrollably and said random bad words that his mother forbade him from saying. Other kids would start to cry and whine, saying random gibberish but were quieted by the nurses. 

"Hey." A familiar voice said. "What grade are you in? I'm in sixth."

Vincent scooted closer to Mike, a smile plastered on his face. 

Mike looked down at his paper and then at the nurses, who were preoccupied with another kid and didn't notice that he wasn't supposed to be near that....freak.

"Fourth." He said quietly, wishing he would just go away. "That nice." Vincent replied, looking down at his own work. "I could help you later if you want."

"Vincent, please focus on your own work and stop bothering Mr.Schmidt."

Vincent looked up at the teacher- or what was supposed to be their teacher- and frowned. "Fuck you," He whispered under his breath, looking down at his papers in compliance. The teacher wrote something on his clipboard and then turned back around to help someone else. Mike looked back at him for a moment, and noticed he was looking back. Vincent winked at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Mike. Tell me more about this Scott." 

Mike shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because. I don't want to talk about him."

"Fair enough. Tell me about this Fazbear crew then."

"If rather not talk at all. Can I just sleep?"

The doctor frowned at Mike but then nodded slowly. "Fine, then. I understand, this must be hard on you." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "With the medication, you'll be feeling better in no time. If you need someone, there's a button under your bed to the right."

Mike nodded slowly and flashed a small smile before standing up from the chair in his room and stretching his arms. It was only eight o'clock.

He walked over to the round table at the other side of the room and sat down. He took out a tool box full of markers, crayons, pencils and other art tools that were necessary for him to draw. He picked up a black pencil and closed his eyes, hoping to find the inspiration for what he wanted to draw.

"Nice drawing of me," Scott chuckled.

"You're not real."

"They told you that, huh?"

"Yeah. And nobody can see you but me. That's why everyone thought I was weird. You don't exist."

Scott shrugged and pulled a seat from the round table, opposite from Mike and sat down, putting his feat on the table. "I'm real. I'm just not real like you."

Mike looked up for a moment to meet his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm dead. I got shoved into a suit when my dad took me to his work."

His eyes widened. "Wait. What?"

"My dad used to work at Freddy's. He took me there one day, and while I was exploring while he worked, one of the robots came alive and shoved me into a suit. I don't think anybody's found me yet. But I saw you there one day and I knew I liked you. I like you a lot."

Mike put down his pencil and shook his head. "Wait. The Fazbear crew did that? Who!?"

"I- it wasn't one you see on stage." He shrugged again. "A big scary golden one."

Knock knock.

"Not now," Mike called. "I'm naked."

The person at the door ignored his warning and opened it anyway. It was open quickly, and shut quickly a swell. Someone walked into the room, as if in a hurry to hide from someone. Mike walked over to his bed and placed his hand on the button, signaling for a nurse.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Vincent?"

"Pffpt. Yeah. I wanted to see you."

Mike growled and stepped towards the kid with the purple hair and jacket. "God damn it. What are you doing here?"

"I just told you, I wanted- who's that?"

Vincent tilted his head and pointed at Scott.

"Wait wait wait. You- can see him?!"

"Yeah. What's he doing in here? I've never seen him around."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So- he's like a ghost?"  
"Yeah. I guess. That's what he said anyway."  
"Hella! Do something cool, Scott!" Vincent grinned and threw his fists into the air. Scott looked at Mike and shrugged, walking over to the door. Scott waved at the boys who sat at the table and walked through the door, without opening it. Vincent's jaw dropped and watched as Scott came back, the door still not opening. 

"Fuck dude! Habit is gonna love you!" Vincent wrapped his arms around Scott for a hug but was pushed away. "Hey. I only like Mike, okay? You give me a weird vibe."

Vin shrugged again and looked back at Mike. "I got to go. Hang out with me tomorrow at breakfast, I have something to show you."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"We're not supposed to be back here!" Mike growled, looking around in hope that nobody had caught them. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"Chill, nobody is going to find us!" Habit smiled and gave a somewhat scary smile of reassurance to Mike. "I do this all the time. They can't exactly send us to a mental hospital for doing this either."

Mike rolled his eyes and watched out the door of the room. Vincent and his friend had practically dragged Mike after breakfast to some part of the entire facility that was blocked off. It was supposedly for renovations, as Doctor Smith had told Mike, but looked to just not be in use any longer. It was in a dark corridor with shitty lights and the floors seemed to want to break at any moment. But nonetheless, Scott promised to protect Mike- and just Mike- no matter what. He didn't like Habit or Vincent, and even though both of them could somehow see him and interact, he only would pretend to hear Mike. Mike, in all honestly liked it that way. He still loved Scott after all. He was his best friend.

"What are we even doing?" Mike asked, watching as Vincent and Habit fought to move a board of wood. "You'll see," was Vincent's only response.

"I don't like this." Scott claimed, crossing his arms. "This is bad."

"Here we are!" Habit grinned and dragged something out from the room.

"Oh god- what-what the fuck!" Scott growled, stepping in front of Mike. It was a woman- a nurse, to be exact. She was tied up with rope, and had tape over her mouth. She shook and whimpered.

"You t-tied some one up!" Mike frowned. "Fuck, we have to go get someone, we have to-"

"I don't think so," Vincent frowned and stepped in front of the door. "Listen, Mike! You're different! You're like us. I can feel it."

"I'm not like you!" Mike frowned and pushed Scott as gently as he could out of the way. "Whatever fucked up shit you're doing isn't my concern. Let me out!"

Habit walked over slowly and placed a knife into Mikes hand. "Do it," he smiled. "It's fun."

Scott took Mike by the shoulders and pushed him back. "Nobody is hurting Mike. And he isn't killin anyo-"

"Look at him!" Vincent chuckled and pointed behind Scott.

Mike glanced down at the knife with shaky hands. He slowly moved his eyes to the bound nurse, who made little cries and shakes of fear. He glanced back at Scott, who walked towards him a bit. "Mike?" He cooed. "Don't do anything rash."

"I...I feel something-" Mike smiled a bit. "I feel so... So..."

"Empowered?" Habit grinned.

"Yeah. I feel angry too, like she did something to me."

"Mike, she didn't do anything to you! She's just some woman, she's just-"

"And you're just some kid" Mike replied with a soft smile. "But I love you. I don't love her. I don't know her. It wouldn't hurt me if she died."

Vincent and Habit exchanged glances while nodding. "Do it Mike! It's so fun, and you can make them suffer, like how you want everyone who ever hurt you to."

Flashes of memories of Mikes dad hitting his Mother flashed by.

And next thing he knew, Scott was yelling to him to stop while the blood from the woman covered the floor. Her insides were hastily cut apart. She was slowly dying.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me it's a lie!"  
"..."  
"Please tell me it is, Mike. Please tell me you didn't hurt that woman."  
"No."  
"Why not!? Why won't you admit to the police you didn't!?"  
"I did."  
Mikes mother began crying again as Doctor Smith had her removed from the padded room.

"We will allow you back out into the facility tomorrow Schmidt. We have to keep a close eye over you and see that you're taking your medication. Do you understand me?"

He nodded.

 

"You're quiet today Scott."  
"I'm adapting."  
"To what?"  
"You're new emotional and mental state."  
"Oh? Why?"  
"I'm only here to help you and be your friend. I have to adapt to you."  
Mike grinned and watched as Scott sat in the middle of the room. "Well, I don't think I'm going to change anymore. I like me now."


End file.
